The present disclosure relates generally to transmitting data, and more particularly to securely and efficiently transmitting data between an aircraft and a ground station.
At least some known aircraft include at least two separate power systems, each of which may receive electrical power from an external source through a separate power cable. More specifically, each power cable used to transmit electrical power from an external source is coupled to a dedicated electrical connector located on or inside the aircraft and to provide power to a corresponding electrical system of the aircraft.
Known aircraft include different sets of computing devices that relate to different information domains. For example, a first information domain may be military data and a second information domain may be civilian data. In another example, in some aircraft, the different information domains may include in-flight entertainment (IFE), airline information services (AIS), and/or an aircraft control domain (ACD). Accordingly, when transmitting data between computing devices internal and external to the aircraft (i.e., to and from a ground station), preventing data associated with one information domain from being received by computing devices associated with a different information domain facilitates efficient and secure data transmission. However, equipping existing aircraft with additional networking infrastructure to facilitate such separate data transmission can be time consuming, expensive, and operationally difficult.